Dead do not Harm
by nichenoche
Summary: Assassin and Templar. Both share a bloodied past. Among them is a story of an independent. Someone who suffered from their long raging war. Someone who does not care their goals and strives to cripple them both. Someone who can destroy them both.
1. Prologue 1

**This was just something I've been working on. I have no idea what it'll lead to. I don't know if I'll just stop at a revenge story or add something much deeper into it.**

**Btw, isn't Aleta such a pretty name? Also I like the color blue-green a lot. So I'll be using it for her too. Actually... I have lotsa characters going as Aleta and Kyanos now. **

**This has been edited, but only by me. So if you'd like to beta read it, which I'll love you for, please pm me. I still don't really understand this entire beta reading thing, just that it'll help me improve.**

**xD"**

**AC does not belong to me.**

* * *

"Leonardo, it has been a while." The soft oriental accented voice made the artist jump.

"Kyanos! Do appear like a regular human being once in a while, will you? I am getting too old for surprises!" Although he tried to keep his voice stern, he couldn't keep the smile out of his face nor his voice.

"Does that mean that you did not miss me?" The artist saw the figure draw the cloak down and arch one of the thinly lined eyebrows.

No matter how often he saw her, he could not grasp how strange she looked. She had come from a completely different country and her looks showed this clearly. The woman had dark brown eyes that were practically black and it was shaped like delicately stretched almonds that reminded him of a snake. Her face was sharp with her cheekbones outlined in the likes of a man but with feminine qualities. Her lips were full and small with a slight tint of red. She was as tall as the artist himself and held herself with a strange charismatic light around her.

"No, of course I missed you!" Leonardo shook his head quickly. "Though I have to ask, this isn't only for pleasantries, is it?"

"Actually, it is." When she smiled, the sharpness of the face disappeared. Of course, that was only when she actually smiled and held no threats behind it. Normally she looked like a man, however when she smiled, Leonardo couldn't find a more beautiful woman. "You have gotten so old my friend." She spoke rather remorsefully and he found himself enjoying the strange voice from the strange lands.

"It has been ten years, has it not?" Leonardo grinned before stretching his arms. The woman smiled and walked into his embrace.

"It has been too long, I reckon it's about time for me to retire." Leonardo laughed. How many times had she spoken such words before deciding that the chase was too thrilling to give up?

"Perhaps it is. Though you do not look old at all." Leonardo held the woman's face in his hands and studied it.

It was a habit of his. To observe Kyanos's face and try and understand her beautifully angled face structure. He had made studies upon studies, however burnt them all in frustration of not understanding it fully enough. Leonardo's eyes scanned the face of the woman, trying to see if there was anything that differed from the last visit ten years ago.

"How can this be? You do not even have a crow's feet!" He exclaimed.

"And you, my friend, have plenty." Spoke the woman softly. She gently pried the artist's hands away from her face before sitting down. "Come now, I found some rather good wine. We really ought to enjoy this evening." How he missed that innocent grin of hers! He knew that she was anything but innocent, but the woman had a very convincing lies upon her face. "And call me by the name you've given me, Leonardo."

"Ah, of course. Aleta, welcome back." Leonardo gave her an assuring grin and kissed her on both of the cheeks.

"Thank you." She grinned once more and pulled a bottle from underneath the mass of fabric she wore.

"Ah, I shall get the glasses." Leonardo scurried, excited to hear the adventures of his unique friend.

Leonardo knew Kyanos well enough. Kyanos had been sold to slavery when she was born due to her unique eye color as a child, which he did not understand as she now had normal, albeit dark, brown eyes. The merchant that bought her had pitied her and had brought her back. During the travel, Cresenzo, the merchant, and Kyanos became a small family. Leonardo had met her at the docks and had become friends with her. He didn't know how she obtained such abilities nor how she could pass off as a man so easily, however he knew the hardships she had gone through.

"Leonardo. Leonardo! Are you listening to me?" He snapped back from his thoughts. Aleta rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly. "Is the wine getting to you? Or is it the age?" She laughed pleasantly and poured herself another glass.

"I am afraid it is both in this case." The artist chuckled and finished his own glass. The wine was as strange as the figure in front of him. It was good, however he could not grasp the flavors and the scent was pure intoxication.

"Well then, let us head for the bed!" She cried childishly before finishing the rest of her own wine. "I do not have a job starting for three days. Let's make a full usage of the time." Leonardo smiled at the carefree nature of his friend.

"Yes, let us." He replied.

The two have shared the same bed for a long time. Not as lovers, but as friends. Not with benefits, but just companionship. Meaning that they just simply slept in the same bed and had nothing occurring between them. Leonardo's preference combined with Aleta's general disgust and yet with both yearning for a simple warmth of body next to them had resulted this strange alliance.

Strangely enough, Leonardo woke up before Aleta did. He smiled as the woman tossed lightly in bed at the small movement. He gently petted her head to help her relax back into sleep. He felt pity in how the life style of the woman led her to such state of alertness. With a gentle smile, he dressed himself and went on as to prepare a breakfast for the two.

"Morning." Aleta yawned and Leonardo couldn't help but to laugh. Aleta's long black hair was calm but the way the clothes seemed to tangle each other reminded him of a very tired cat. Aleta rolled her eyes at him before settling down upon the chair.

"Morning." He chuckled. "Perhaps you might want to pick up some clothes today?"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Aleta looked on with innocent baffled eyes. She then looked down at the tangle of travel worn clothes. "Oh. You are right." She pouted as she attacked the boiled egg.

"Should I get you a woman's clothes or a man's clothes?" He asked as he finished off his apple.

"A man's. White ruffled shirt with silver thread, black noble's vest, and black pants. I already have a pair of boots somewhere and a cloak with armor." She spoke as she tossed the artist a heavy medium sized velvet bag. "It seems that whoever you are working for doesn't pay you well." She motioned the cluttered area.

"No. They do not." He replied bitterly. Then looking around, he noticed two very heavy looking chests. Both were decorated in gold and red with the lock matching it in the mastery of the decorations. He raised his eyebrows at it.

"I couldn't find anything else to carry my stuff in." She sulked at the suspicious glance. "I didn't steal them either. They offered it to me and I took it."

"Did you threaten them?"

"No!" She protested and he laughed.

"Well, I shall be going now. Feel free to use the bath although I know you planned on it." He took the velvet bag and headed out.

"Be careful Leonardo!" Aleta cried out in the background.

True to his words, Aleta did use the bath. She scrubbed all the dirt, and bit of blood, from her pale skin and oil out of her hair. She rid of all the sweat and only when she felt clean enough did she step out from the bath. Having wrapped herself decently enough in a towel, she begin to explore the new place.

The studio was much similar to the one before, but was much worn and the wood was beginning to rot. Aleta frowned as she walked silently across the wood. She was having trouble not creating noise from them and that itself was a bad news. The area was smaller as well. There were two large rooms in which one acted as a storage and the other a studio and everything else. There was a bed room to the side with the bath across it and an attic cluttered with paper and small models. The entire place reeked of oil paint and charcoal in which she indulged herself in.

"Aleta, must I remind you that you are a lady?" Leonardo sighed as he set the cloths on the table. Aleta grinned and bounced right up to it.

"But you've seen me naked before, so I don't see the point in covering myself up." Aleta chuckled as she dropped the towel, revealing a well toned body.

"That is not the point! A lady does not walk around with towel as the only garment inside the house!" He proclaimed as he turned away from the naked body. It wasn't that he was embarrassed, it was just that he was being polite. He had, after all, sketched her naked body before.

"Oh please." He could literally hear her rolling her eyes.

Aleta dressed herself quickly. Leonardo had gotten what she had wanted and she noted that everything was the correct size despite it having been rejects from another. She silently thanked the man for ransacking the entire providence's tailors to find them and at such short notice.

"Leonardo, I have a present for you." She tapped lightly on the man's shoulder and smiled at him.

"A present?" He raised his brows.

"Yes. A present." She laughed at the sudden childish eagerness that appeared upon the man's face. "Here, open it." She handed him a golden key and he eagerly scurried towards one of the chests.

Aleta marveled at the man's ability in observation. Normal people would ask her which one the key was for, however Leonardo knew just by looking at the subtle difference in the decoration. The subtle difference in one being an eagle and the other being a hawk. She watched with almost a motherly smile as the artist exclaimed his joy.

"I take it that you like it?"

"Oh, this, this is incredible Aleta! Though I can't tell what half of these are used for." He smiled at her and she felt guilty in having to have seen such a smile.

"And I do not think that you want me to tell you."

"Heavens, no! What fun will that be!" Leonardo exclaimed as he went through the oddities in the chest.

"I thought so." The woman chuckled and opened the other chest, the one with the eagle. Inside, she found a knee high boots with silver embroideries that matched the shirt along with matching leather armor, a decorative rapier and several weapons. There was also journals and several pouches. As her friend was busy with the oddities she had picked up, she dressed and armed herself.

"Artemis herself seems to have descended in my workshop." Leonardo remarked.

"Ha! An impure Artemis." She snorted and Leonardo laughed. "Regardless, thank you for the compliment." She gave him another genuine smile.

"You are very welcome my friend. Now then tell me more about the Egypt."

When Aleta gave him the other chest for safekeeping two days ago, Leonardo almost felt depressed. The three days had been refreshing and the conversations had been incredibly inspiring. He already missed the strange intellect of hers and was brooding rather childishly as he sat on the bench.

"Does something ail you my friend?" Ezio Auditore da Firenze, another dear friend of his, looked at him with concern.

"No. Nothing." Leonardo replied unhappily. Ezio sent him a questioning look, but Leonardo did not reply. "What can I do for you today my friend?" He spoke to prevent the question from appearing.

"Leonardo, is there anything-"

"It is nothing my friend." Leonardo couldn't help but to pulse his lips. He wanted so dearly to tell him of his friend, but he could not. He respected Aleta's wish for secrecy and he would keep that respect.

During his walk back to his workshop, he saw a flutter of a fabric and smiled to himself despite everything. He knew that he was being foolish to hope such a thing and it could have been anyone. However the thought of Aleta watching over him in a motherly protective way made him feel cheerful once more.

"Mere two thousand florins?" Aleta chuckled coldly underneath the cloak. "Do you honestly think that you can hire the skills enough to kill Assassini with mere two thousand?"

"Three thousand." Quavered the woman. The woman wore a hooded dress, however fear seeped through in an obvious way.

"Mere pocket change." Kyanos could not help but to smile at this point, sending a shudder through the other. She couldn't say that she didn't enjoy inflicting fear unto others, but it did make her job easier and much more profitable. She then turned lightly at the new presence. "And hello there. An escort?"

"Ten thousand. No more." Growled the refined voice. She couldn't see the man, but she could sense him well enough.

"All this for a mere Assassino." Kyanos laughed in a low pitched tone, sounding more like a stifled chuckle that sounded pure evil.

"Do not underestimate the Assassini." The refined man hissed. "Seven thousand, rest after the job." The man spoke tersely now.

"Rather trusting now, aren't we?" Kyanos raised her eyes underneath the hood.

"Get your job done shadow." The man hissed.

"As you wish." Kyanos merely laughed at it before disappearing into the shadow.

"How did he manage to do that?" The courtesan blinked underneath the hood.

"Simple, he erased all of his presence." The spy noted sharply. "That shadow has skills that are far above others. That man is a master killer."

"You sound frightened." The woman mused.

"Anyone who does not fear that man is an idioto." The man snapped back. "Kyanos isn't a name. It is a reference that it is never what you see at first glance. The man can be anything he wishes. It is not something to be taken lightly." The woman was dazed at how unsettled the man was and simply followed him back.

"Is the shadow reliable?"

"Yes master."

"Is it possible for me to tame the shadow?"

"No. It is impossible for he places no loyalty."

"Then cut him. I do not need a shadow that sways in loyalty. A man without it is a man better off dead."

"As you wish master."

The job had been easy. After years of hunting, Kyanos had memorized the patterns of her preys. They varied, however there were some that never left them. She had no trouble in tracking down Iacopo Giachini da firenze. However the problem was killing him as a shadow should. She needed to rid of him cleanly, without evidence. During the observational period, she noticed a significant skill in the man. No wonder the man was a high ranked Assassino who wielded two hidden blades.

Kyanos also noted the man's sensitivity in which unless she was careful, the man could sense her. She noted that the man had yet to realize of this and put it away as a tired thought. This carelessness would end him.

The kill was fast and swift. She dropped silently behind the man and pricked him with untraceable poison. The man had turned around, however did not find her. She didn't know if the man knew he was poisoned or if it was just the paranoia of the man, however the man did begin to run towards the general direction of the open street. By then, it was too late as no docttore was nearby and the poison was a fast working one.

He died without a spasm.

Kyanos undid the metal braces around the man's arms and took it along with her to the shadows.

"Has the work been finished?" The spy lacked any emotional tone in his voice.

"Yes." Kyanos smiled as she tossed him a bracer. She saw the man's eyes widen as he inspected the blade.

"This... indeed is an Assassin's weapon." He proclaimed as he held it up to the sky.

"Yes. And did you believe that you could ambush me when you could not done so to the Assassino?" Kyanos stated with amusement clear in her voice. The man looked into her darkened eyes and merely gave a cold smile.

"I had hoped." The spy admitted.

"Price of betrayal is high." Kyanos smirked as she once more seemed to disappear into the shadows. A calm mist covered the area soon after. The spy cursed before falling dead upon the ground, leaving the others to await upon the signal that was to never come.

"Another one?" Ezio spoke. The subject of the deaths of his brothers and sisters weighed heavily upon his mind. The tally was growing as it went and it became heavier each time a new figure was added.

"Iacopo Giachini. He was one of our most talented man." Machiavelli noted bitterly. "What more is that a Templar spy was found dead soon after Iacopo's assumed time of death. The poison, in which is assumed to have been used for lack of better explanations, is advanced and it seems to be untraceable as well as it being able to throw off the time of death." He noted tiredly. "Also it seems as that the culprit had taken both of the hidden blades." There was a silence as the both man felt the weight crush upon their frames.

"I know of the culprit." La Volpe entered the room silently. The two men instantly turned to the master thief. The fox seemed to have been aged, which was rare sight, and actually seemed tired. "Have you heard of the shadow?" He mentioned.

"No. I have not." Machiavelli seemed interested all of a sudden.

"A shadow are people who do not exist. These men work silently and alone, loyalty means nothing and the only thing they trust are florins. Not many exist and almost none are known. Their skill in stealth surpasses the level in which is obtainable by training. Their kills are untraceable and many use poison." The fox begin to pace back and forth. "These people are formidable in skills and even surpass those in the brotherhood. The only reason they are not of a considerable danger is because they do not work in groups." He then stopped and looked as if he had aged ten more years in the passing minute. "Although most are unknown, there are those that are careless and are known. Then there are the ones whose names are whispered as a warning." He took a breath. "Kyanos. He is the only one capable of using such poison or being undetected by Iacopo." There was a silence.

"How are you certain of this?" Ezio questioned though he knew of the answer.

"Iacopo was one of the shadows." La Volpe grimaced. "His names were among the ones whispered in fear and it was only because his lover was threatened by the Templars that he joined. It did help that the man worked alone in fear of losing another partner."

"Unbelievable." Machiavelli hissed. "To think that such people existed. The corruption truly does run deep."

"Trust me friend, even knowing what shadows are thrusts you deeper into the darkness of the city." La Volpe replied drily. "Knowing who they are shows you the deepest possible corruption."

"What do you know of Kyanos?" Ezio asked the thief.

"Unbelievably close to nothing. Most of what we know are legends and even then, there are sparse few." La Volpe leaned against the wall and closed his violet eyes as if reminiscing. "I did, however, meet him once. I hired him for a job and I contacted him personally." His voice became slightly shaky. "That man is incredibly talented in stealth. He managed to hide his presence so well that I could not detect him although he was in front of me. I would not be surprised to see that his skills on combat matches his stealth." The thief walked swiftly to Ezio Auditore da Firenze. "Kyanos is a man to be feared and avoided, whoever does not is either a fool or dead."

"A formidable enemy." Ezio was shaken by this. If it was someone even La Volpe feared, then how would he be able to handle this?

A dead man did not speak. A dead man did not harm. A dead man was a loss.

La Volpe buried his face between the palms of his gloved hands. How had this come to be? How had this infamous shadow been killed? He shivered. Kyanos. The man was not to be trifled with and to be avoided at all costs. He saw what the shadow was capable of and even that small sample strangled him. Even his sight could not detect the man and that frightened him even more. An undetectable human being. Such a man should not exist!

Machiavelli was inclined to believe the thief's story as nothing but a story. Men lacking in loyalty were better off dead. They were nothing and were not useful in any possible way. He did not believe the thief, however knew it better than to simply forget about it. If the thief was so concerned, then it usually was not a pleasant sign.

Ezio had no idea how he was still able to stand. With the new knowledge of such people, the burden felt heavier than before. His shoulders threatened to sag as he looked over his apprentices. His heart threatened to drop at the sheer force of the weight. He could feel the tension in the air and he could taste the coppery bitterness. How was it that he could still smile? How he could encourage others and send them on a mission that could be their death?

Leonardo's gaze briefly landed upon the chests and he pondered of what Aleta was doing. After a while, he went back upon the trinket he held in his hands, figuring that Aleta must be out doing her job. He did not care what she did nor did she tell him freely. He figured that she could take care of herself and would come whenever she felt it was needed.


	2. Prologue 2

There is a certain feeling of dread and the mist is rather fine tonight. Along the deserted streets and among the rats stood the fox. He looked on, careful to sight that not much could be seen around him. Not much... The fact that there was someone, even if it was a shadow, who could not be caught by his sight still disturbed him. It was a frightening thing to no longer be able to use his sight and he felt a shuddering primal feeling from it.

"Gilberto," A luring voice. But he knew better then to fall for such a honey ridden voice. "What troubles you?" A rather finely shaped woman came from the shadows and slowly closed the space between the two bodies.  
"Lowen." The thief nods and looks towards the direction of the other shadow. "Luven, Joseph, Liam, and Sereb." He nods towards the rooftops then the corners around him.

Slowly human figures become distinguishable from each directions he had glanced at. Two figures jump down from the rooftop rather easily and land with such balance and grace that is impossible for _mere_ human beings. Luven has a beautiful face, almost as beautiful as his twin sister Lowen's, with a skinny figure that was rather feminine. Luven smiled rather childishly and innocently, something that would have been believable should there be no hint of blood from the tips of his arrows as well as the beautiful ashen bow. Joseph was a stark contrast compared with the boy. Joseph was well built and tall with scars all over his body. This included his neck and it was surprising to see that he still retained all his limbs. Liam was short figure who shied himself away close to the wall rather then human beings. Sereb had a typical mercenary's leather armor that seemed rather charmingly too big for the man's tall frame. A grin was upon his lips, but there was a certain coldness dripping just as the spear, which he held, repelled the droplets of moisture away slowly.

"Long time no see." Joseph grunts and the fox nods to him gratefully. "Why the long face?" The voice is somehow unusually whole and almost heartening. Normally the thief would wonder how the scarred man could maintain this voice and others would tease the giant for it as the fox pondered.  
"Hmm..." Sereb mused. "How long has it been since more then three of us gathered together?"  
"Too long." Liam wisps. His voice is silent to the point where it is no more then a mere escape of air. However the others hear and agree.  
"Ehh, where is Kyanos?" Luven tilts his head, allowing the pale colored hair to fall softly down his side.

Instantly all the gazes are directed towards the fox. There is a moment of silence as the fox calculates his words but Sereb breaks it.  
"I bet he betrayed." The mercenary smiles as if amused.  
"I had heard that his friends had gotten murdered." Lowen whispers seductively before pulling herself away from the thief and back to her twin brother.  
"You were an exception since you weren't born within. But he is not." Liam breaths again.  
"It will be hard for me to hunt him." Joseph spoke before going back into the corner. "Count me out."  
"Eh," Luven rolls his eyes. "Well, I am up for it."  
"Hmmm..." Lowen ponders. "I'd rather not. He isn't my taste." Luven simply rolls his eyes again at the remark.  
"What of you fox?" Sereb asks with that same grin upon his face.

"I cannot participate." La Volpe spoke in a low voice.  
"Shame." Sereb pulls himself off from the wall and in an instant of couple of jumps, he is upon the roof. "Poor Kyanos. I'd love to slaughter him." He laughs before disappearing.  
Two of the eight shadows.  
"It's been a while since I last had a sating hunt." The whisper soon dissipates and the fox is left alone.  
Three of the eight shadows.  
That'll be more then enough for any target.

* * *

"Monster. Huh." Aleta mumbles as she watches the poison's vapor slowly drip from the gaps between the building and the window. The man would have died by now, but she had lingered as she had no purpose nor a place to go. After all of the white vapor was gone, she stood upon the ledge, aiming for the flower cart below, and jumped. It was a precise and simple movement in which she caught her self lazily in the end to land properly and not on her head. She then quickly jumped off, dusted herself away of flowers, and melted into an alleyway. From here on was a mindless wondering that continued on endlessly. There was something so boring and yet something so intricate about wondering around the areas that seemed to repeat itself and yet differed.

Differed. Yea, this one definitely differed. The scent of blood warned her and she immediately jumped forward as she pulled out a vial and threw it down. A sharp sound told her of an arrow the place where she was and the denial of poisoned smoke told her to jump. This she did, just in time to prevent her ankles from being sliced by a spear. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the vial being snatched upward by a whip. Coldness went through her as she immediately dodged another arrow and jumped onto the wall to prevent the spear from getting her. Then she had to run across the wall to avoid the lethal whip.

Yes she had expected this. She had betrayed them after all. Ah, but she wasn't going to just simply _die_ like this. No, she was going to make certain that they never take her skills lightly. Besides... Her bloodline was superior compared to them.

"Ehhh, you've improved." Sereb smiled and she almost felt the gaze as she turned the corner.

Sereb mastered in spear and had the ability of dominating the space around him. Liam had the ability of extreme speed while Luven had the ability of blood target. Aleta bit her lips. Either way the moment they drew blood from her would be her end. There was no way to escape Sereb's area nor was there a way to escape Luven's blood target. If her blood was drawn by Luven... Liam was the weakest, so perhaps that put her in favor. He had extreme speed, but he couldn't used it frequently enough. Meanwhile... She had to hide her own ability as to be what they believed it to be; disappearance.

Mentally she cussed the ancestors. If they had not mixed blood with those damned alien beings then perhaps she wouldn't have this ability. Perhaps the shadow itself wouldn't exist.  
Perhaps then she wouldn't exist and she wouldn't have to force upon herself a reason for living so continuously.

She was rather tempted but knew better. But perhaps the temptation was still there, distracting her. Enough for the arrow to rip her cloak and enough for Sereb's space to come awfully close. She ducked quickly to prevent her hair from being caught by the whip. A feeling of heaviness was upon her stomach as she saw Sereb's grin. That blood thirsty grin and the frightening red hint in the eyes. She couldn't help but to freeze momentarily. It was a kind of overload of fear and to justify, Sereb was the strongest of the shadows.

This moment provided to be fatal as the spear immediately sliced her side open, drawing a flow of blood. From the grin, she saw that he was playing with her. If he now wished, he could have her head and yet... Yet he played with her! There was a sense of helpless rage as she attempted to dodge and avoid the blows. It was almost useless as blood dyed the black cloak richer as time passed by. Then she felt the presence of Liam behind her. Perhaps luck was in her side. She saw the slight hesitation in the movement of Sereb as Liam too was within the space controlled. Not wasting this small gap, she threw herself towards Liam and as the small figure flinched, dropped a vial that promptly shattered.

She saw the hurried movements and made herself scarce as the white mist provided her a much needed cover.  
Cover. Yeah. Right.

The arrow came close by her again and she was forced to waste her energy in an attempt to avoid the arrows. If she had carried a normal blood, there was no way that she could possibly dodge the damned pieces of thin metal. That was, if she carried normal blood.

She sighted a wooden door and kicked it open, startling the rats inhabiting inside. Then with a rather rash thought, she circulated the energy within her veins and begin to form a chart. The mathematical formulas created chaos within her thoughts, but she forcefully organized it and recreated the chart as much as she needed to. Then as she felt Sereb's space, she finished the calculation and finalized it. The sudden rift, as she hadn't much time to prepare for it, created a faint gust of wind and the trace of energy would be obvious to the others. It didn't matter for now though. As long as she could get away...

"Ack. Guess I was too late." Sereb sighed and rolled his eyes as he saw the rift close. Sure he could forcefully open the rift again and follow, but what was the fun in that? Besides, knowing Kyanos, he'd have placed traps along the way even within such a short time. Perhaps his mistake was to hold back and consider Liam for a moment. Liam could probably track the chart, but he was now poisoned. Sereb knew of how hopeless Liam was now as he too was once poisoned with the same poison once. It was when he had driven Kyanos to the end just for the fun of it claiming that perhaps Kyanos wasn't much of a man. The boy, enraged, had thrown the vial. Idiotically enough, Sereb had sliced it open then.

He shivered lightly at the thought of the white mist that went on flowing out. Back then he was poisoned as he did not have such absolute control around his space. Back then he was given an antidote in which not even Michael could figure out. Either way, he was more then certain that Liam was dead. The poison wasn't called the 'Death's Touch' for nothing among themselves (Kyanos just called it a _strong_ poison). It not only was fatal when breathed in, but it also seeped through clothes and skin into the veins. In another words, as long as you were within the area you were as good as dead. But perhaps the worst part of the poison was that it only killed humans and avoided the other life beings completely. It also vapored away after a relatively short amount of time, providing that not much more then a vial was spilled, and left nothing behind. Not even a small chemical reaction.

Luven quickly dropped inside of the room only to find Sereb yawning and lounging on the chair. "You lost him?" Luven accuses. Sereb just simply shrugs.  
"Ehhhh, I never liked recalculating charts." The shadow moaned. "Besides, shouldn't we recover Liam?" Another yawn escapes from him.  
"I have a feeling that someone is going to be very angry tonight." Luven blinks at the thought.  
"Diial will always be Diial and be angry as Diial always gets." Sereb grins and he too opens a chart. "Well, you are stuck in the duty! See you alive!" He cheerfully waves before he too disappears into the rift. Luven stares after the fading twist in the air and slowly his face twists into a horrible expression of anger.  
"Fuck you. Just fuck you."

* * *

"Ho! So Diial didn't kill you?" Sereb asks as he hung down from a wooden bar laid horizontally near the roof.  
"Sister took care of it for me." Luven huffed and glared at the mercenary figure.  
"Sha-me." Sereb sings horribly off tune as he drops and lands on the table. He then just sits down and smiles rather childishly at the shadows. "By the way, it seems that Kyanos really did inherit the blood. He could calculate rather fast."  
"That's cause it was against you." Lowen scoffs. Her voices echoes and her exact location is rather hard to find.  
"True that!" Sereb readily agrees.  
"Her poison is still incredible as usual." A soft voice of a male admires.  
"That damned thing killed my lovely Liam!" An enraged female voice intrudes.  
"Yes, yes." Sereb smiles again. "Though I admit, she did grow more powerful then I last saw her." He sticks his lips out as if thinking. "Before, she'd have been the sixth. Now, I'd say she is the third at the very least."

A silence invades and every pairs of eyes within the room are directed towards Sereb.  
"Woah, don't look at me like that." Sereb rolls his eyes. "But you all know that Kyanos was the only that inherited pure clan's blood even if he himself doesn't know. Besides, he is probably the only case of the two combining." There is a spark of interest in Sereb's eyes.  
"Not true." Michael speaks softly. "Your blood too combines both."  
"No. My blood consists of half pure and hwa. From what I could see from her, she had pure and something close to ma. Couldn't quite tell though." Then as if he just remembered, he pulls out his spear and tosses, toss for them and a fatal throw for humans, it at the location of Michael, who catches it easily. "There should be some blood within the hollows." He smiles rather wickedly.  
"Interesting." Michael's presence is soon lost in the room.  
"Anyways. Ma can't really combine, can it?" Diial frowns. "Ma is chaos. Pure blood tends to be more on the order side."  
"Ehhh, maybe. Don't care, don't wanna think!" Sereb just falls onto the table and sticks his tongue out.  
"Hwa I can understand. Ma? Are you sure it isn't uem? Uem is close to ma but it's more orderly." Diial continues on regardless, causing Sereb to sigh.  
"Yea, but what I felt was definitely ma. Unless it's the mu, I am certain that it is something of ma. But then Michael should come out with it soon." So please shut up. Sereb added silently to the end.

"What about the case of Altair?" Sereb flinches at the graveling husky voice.  
"He was a generation. Besides, his blood wasn't pure." Sereb stuck his tongue out rather childishly at the new figure.

The figure was extremely thin and it was hard to tell if it was a woman or a man. The baggy clothes didn't help as it was more or less a mess of cloths tied together to hide a figure. A wisp of white hair could be seen as well as glint of reflection from the eyes. However there wasn't much else to be seen from this small shaggy old figure.  
"Yet it still retains power. Let use not forget why we let Auditores be."  
"Auditores, Auditores, Auditores." Diial rolls her eyes. "You are obsessed with them."  
"Of course I am." The baggy figure scoffs as if to a stupid child. "Their blood is locked. As long as it isn't disturbed, history will take place as it is."  
"Except our lovely Kyanos has betrayed us." Sereb intrudes with a smile. There is a pause.

"I am getting tired of this loop." The figure breaks the silence with a dry laugh. "For Kyanos, it is a mere vengeance as he does not know. But for me it is a break in the loop. He is like a virus working to destroy this tireless loop and I shall join him." Instantly the room is filled with blood lust.  
"You don't say? Mahun, since when were you so outspoken?" Lowen laughs crossly.  
"Since I have unlocked all of my memories from my blood." Mahun chuckles darkly.  
"Really?" Sereb jumps up from the table. There is a smile as well as a cold glint that seems innocently blood thirsty. "Still, you are something to proclaim such in the tower."  
"Perhaps I am not in the tower." There is another dark chuckle as Mahun fades away. "You all forget, illusion is my ability."

* * *

"What do you want Joseph?" Kyanos growled at the scarred man in front of her. "Did you come to kill me as well?" She snapped and her face came close enough as if she planned on biting the large man's neck and ripping it out. "Did La Volpe tell you? Is that why you are here? To kill the betrayer?"

The pause is almost heavy as the darkness within the ancient passage underneath the city. Kyanos's figure is hunched as if a beast while the man just simply stands still, looking down upon the injured and bleeding shadow. Ex-shadow.

"What's wrong? Why no words? I guess it is true, hm? That the damned fox tell you and that you are here to end me. Isn't that it? Isn't that what you are going to do? Or are you going to wait until I simply bleed to death?" There is a hysterical anger within the voice and Joseph merely pulsed his lips together.  
"Kyanos..." He manages to utter the words, there was a scent of pain within the voice that Kyanos immediately scoffed at.  
"What's wrong Joseph? Getting weak all of a sudden?" She taunts and bites her lips as she tries hard not to see the man's expression. It's almost useless as her injuries caused her senses to heighten.  
"..." Joseph pulses his lips to the point where it becomes pure white. "Leave Kyanos." He finally manages. "Sereb obtained your blood and Mahun and I both decided to betray." With this, Kyanos freezes and finds that she can only manage a small flinch as Joseph pets her head. "Mahun and I... We'll both likely be destroyed since we were part of the loop. But not you, Kyanos. You were born outside of the loop and so... leave. Please. Just for a few years. Isn't there a saying from the East? That a wise man's revenge takes three years?"  
"No." Kyanos looks away. "The saying doesn't go like that." But she cannot correct Joseph as the man had already finished his calculations.  
"Good night Kyanos. I wish that you wake up when the loop does not exist and where we never existed."

* * *

And believe it or not, that is the end of the prologue. :D

I know, I introduced a whole lot of characters... But the thing is, I am quite serious...

Well... I wanted to keep it going as Mid-BH, but then decided not to.

Why?

...

I don't like to research...

OTL


End file.
